Historias
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Series de viñetas, one-shots o drabbles sobre Yoh y Anna. Pueden ir o no relacionadas entre si. Capitulo: "Detalles".
1. Enfermedades

**¡Hola!**

**Notas Iniciales: **Primera historia que hago de Shaman King. Como ya mencione, serán historias de Yoh y Anna; podrían ser viñetas, one-shots o en su caso drabbles (Lo siento, no se como se escriban). Pueden o no tener relación entre si, todo sea a preferencia del lector. Los personajes tendran diesciocho años. Me basaré en el anime principalmente, pero si me llegara a basar en el manga, lo diré en las advertencias de cada capitulo, por eso de los spoilers.

**Advertencias:** Este capitulo es narrado desde el punto de vista de Yoh.

_**Disclaimer: Shaman King, Yoh y compañía no me pertenecen. Son de Takei y yo solo los pido prestados un ratico para que interpreten lo que se le ocurre a mi mente retorcida. Claro que sin fines de lucro.**_

**

* * *

**

**Enfermedades**

"_Por que todo lo malo tiene algo bueno"_

_By. Angel Kane_

El vapor de una olla me informó que era momento de meter la pasta.

Hoy le tocaba hacer la comida a Anna, pero un estúpido resfriado se alió con ella desde el fin de semana para obligarme a preparar el desayuno, la comida y la cena hasta que ella se mejore. ¡Malditas enfermedades que me obligan ha hacer esto!

No había nadie en la pensión. Cada uno de mis amigos se encontraba con su familia, con sus amigos o de vacaciones.

-_A si que somos ella y yo… solos._**-** Ese pensamiento me hizo vibrar un poco, una serie de imágenes no muy adecuadas se cruzaron por mi mente.**-** ¡Jeje! Qué cosas pienso- Me dí ligeramente una bofetada para sacarme esas ideas locas.

**Y&A**

Ya entraba el firmamento nocturno cuando termine de hacer la cena. Solo una tenue capa de color naranja se asomaba por el horizonte… ¡Mmm!, naranjas. Creo que iré a comprar un poco de jugo al mercado, sirve que le doy un poco a Anna.

Saludé a la anciana de la tienda con una de, según Anna, mis bobas sonrisas. Tomé el litro y le pague.

**-**¡Jeje! Anna me golpeara por no llevarle la cena a tiempo…**-** Quizás si alguien hubiese pasado en ese instante me catalogaría de loco por estar hablando solo.

Al llegar a casa, rápidamente puse en un cuenco pasta y serví jugo en un vaso. Subía lentamente las escaleras temiendo por mi vida al no llevar la cena a tiempo.

**-**Anna ¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunté en voz baja, al no darme alguna respuesta volví a preguntar.**- **Anna ¿Estás despierta?

No se de donde saque el valor para adentrarme a la habitación de ella sin permiso. Tal vez quería morir en ese instante, pero algo me empujo ha hacerlo. Abrí la puerta y observe como ella estaba aun dormida sobre el futon.

La poca luz que habitaba afuera se colaba por la ventana hasta llegar a la cara de ella. Su respiración era delicada y sutil. En su frente había una capa de sudor, quizás por la fiebre que tenia. Rápidamente deje la bandeja en una repisa, corrí hacia el baño y moje una pañoleta. Cuando regrese al cuarto me hinque junto a ella y le puse la tela en su frente para así disminuir un poco la temperatura.

De un momento a otro sus labios parecían tan apetecibles… si, sé que ya los probé antes, pero estaban rosados, gruesos y algo entreabiertos que repentinamente comencé a babear un poco. No era nada comparado con mis anheladas naranjas.

Se veía tan frágil, delicada… nada comparado como cuando está despierta y es la gran itako que yo conozco. Y la cereza del pastel fueron sus mejillas, quienes estaban adornadas con un leve color cereza debido a la fiebre. No me había dado cuenta de mi estado de ensoñación hasta que sentí cono se arremolinaba un poco tratando de despertarse. Sus parpados se abrieron dando paso a dos hermosos cuarzos negros que me miraban con duda y un poco de ira.

**-**¿Qué haces Yoh?**-** Aún y con su estado no perdía esa mascara de frialdad que la distinguía.**-**¿Y que haces en mi habitación?

**-**Te traje un poco de comida. Creí que tendrías un poco de hambre, Jeje.**-** Conteste con un par de risitas tontas.

Mi atención se desvió un poco hacia toda su cara. Su entrecejo levemente doblado demostrando enojo; sus penetrantes ojos azabaches; su labio inferior que temblaba ligeramente por los escalofrío… ¡Por mi vida! Era lo más lindo que había visto.

**-**¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?**-** Me preguntó friamente al darse cuenta de cómo la observaba.

**-**Te ves muy linda así.**-** Mi completa sinceridad me terminara matando un día de estos. Al darme cuenta de lo que dije solo pude complementar mi frase con risas bobas.

**-**Idiota.**-**Dijo con voz baja volteando levemente su cara, intentando inútilmente de ocultar la sonrisa y el sonrojo que se formo en su rostro.

De todas las respuestas que esperaba, esta fue la que nunca me imagine. Esperaba una cachetada. Quizás un golpe o el triple de entrenamiento mañana, pero nunca esto. Tal vez las enfermedades no sean tan malas después de todo…

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Bueno... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bobo? ¿Sin chiste? ¿Lo mejor que han leido?. Se aceptan criticas y comentarios, jitomatasos y chocolates; ¿Y por qué no?, tambien un premio nobel. Sin mas, esperó y les haya agradado esta lectura escrita por una chica con complejo de escritora fracasada.

_Besos Kane._


	2. Detalles

**¡Aqui de nuevo!**

**Notas iniciales: **Vengo con un nuevo capitulo, one-shot, como ustedes quieran llamarle. No hay mucho que decir. Asi que, dejo todo para el final y espero y les agrade.

**Advertencias:** Este capitulo esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Anna.

_**Disclaimer: Shaman King, Yoh y compañía no me pertenecen. Son de Takei y yo solo los pido prestados un ratico para que interpreten lo que se le ocurre a mi mente retorcida. Claro que sin fines de lucro.**_

**

* * *

**

**Detalles**

''_Los pequeños detalles pueden tener grandes recompensas''_

**...**

_By. Tsuki Dulché_

**...**

-¿Cómo es que llegue hasta aquí?

Es la misma pregunta que me he hecho durante dos horas. Pero claro, cada vez que mi mente la formulaba, ella misma me respondía con una imagen del estúpido de Yoh. Él y su boba amabilidad y sus bobos halagos…

**...**

**Flash Back**

**...**

_Era un sábado por la tarde, aun me encontraba un poco débil por la enfermedad que me ataco sorpresivamente. Me tocaba ir al mercado para preparar la cena. Mis ojos no prestaban atención a la dichosa telenovela que fingía ver y solo se dedicaban a contemplar al individuo que se encontraba a mi lado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados sintiendo el fino susurro del viento en su cara; también se escuchaba levemente el sonido de una canción._

_Quería aprovechar que estuviera distraído y salir. Bueno, todos necesitamos de aire fresco de vez en cuando y las últimas tres semanas no me ha dejado ver el exterior ni un poco. Tome mi bolso y me escabullí. Sin embargo, al querer pisar fuera sentí como una mano se posaba en mi muñeca._

_-Quiero salir.- Creo que mi tono autoritario lo asusto un poco ya que percibí como retiraba su mano y quedaba a una distancia prudente._

_-Yo iré.- Dijo rápidamente. Vire mi cara un poco para observarlo y darme cuenta de la mueca estampada en su cara en forma de sonrisa.- Además, aun estas un poco débil.- Creo que vio como aparecía de la nada una vena en mi sien. Su cara se torno amarilla del susto.- N-no quería decir eso. Lo que digo es que un debes descansar… debes cuidarte._

_-Pero…- Trate de hacer notar mi enfado mediante las palabras, pero al sentir como un atrevido dedo bronceado se posaba en mis labios no tuve mas voto que callarme._

_-Quiero que descanses más. Aun haz tenido fiebre y no desearía que Anna la gran sacerdotisa este desmayada por ahí.- Completo su frase con su típica y un poco fastidiosa risilla tonta._

_-Idiota. Ni creas que te repondré estos días la próxima semana.- Comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia el televisor, lo prendí y me senté en un pequeño cojín. Cuando ya no escuche mas sus pasos, en mi cara se formo una diminuta sonrisa de alegría._

**...**

**Fin Flash Back**

...

De acuerdo. Es por todo lo que Yoh ha hecho por mí. Sus cuidados se merecen algo y ya se que es lo que desea y anhela mas que nada en el mundo…

-Me puede decir si está la nueva canción de Bob Soul.

-Claro, es en el pasillo dos, señorita.- Me respondió amablemente una mujer algo grande. Era muy parecida a mi maestra Kino, pero con la diferencia de que ella si gentil.

-Gracias.- Dije secamente tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

Mis pasos comenzaron a llevarme lentamente. Después de todo tenia mucho tiempo…

**...**

**Flash Back**

**...**

-_Bueno alumnos, eso es todo por hoy. No olviden hacer su tarea y que tengan buena tarde.- Seguidamente de esto, la maestra nos dio la espalda y se retiro con su portafolio en mano._

_-Manta…- Llame al pequeño bajamente tratando de que nadie me escuche._

_-¿Qué paso Anna? ¿Quieres que lave la ropa? ¿O que haga la comida? ¿O limpie la casa?- Me pregunto en tono normal; creo por que ya esta acostumbrado a que se cumplan todos mis caprichos._

_-Nada de eso. Solo quiero que entretengas a Yoh después de la hora de salida.- Aun antes de terminar, me di la cuenta para salirme de ahí. Tantos murmullos me desquiciaban un poco._

_-¿Y para que quieres que lo haga?- Su pregunta me sorprendió un poco. Pero más me sorprendió "¿Por qué quería que lo hiciera?"._

_-Eso no te importa Manta. Tu solo hazlo.- Creo que al fin me entendió por que se quedo callado unos momentos._

_-¿Acaso te ves a escondidas con alguien mas?- Bueno, creí…_

_-¿Qué te hace pensar… _

_-Anna, Yoh no se merece que le hagan esto… si no quieres seguir con lo del matrimonio solo tienes que decirle y…- Su gran bocota termino siendo callada por una enorme bofetada que, seguramente, le provoco una tortícolis terrible._

_-Si no quieres que utilice la izquierda, cállate y solo haz lo que te digo.- Le dije seriamente, tan solo vi que asintió y salí del salón. Las miradas de las personas se posaban en mí. Creo que la mayoría del salón ya se entero mi compromiso con él. Aun sentía mi mano arder; tan solo pude pensar e imaginar las tortuosas tareas que lo obligaría ha hacer por develar el secreto a todos._

**...**

**Fin Flash Back**

**...**

Cuando llegue a la repisa donde estaba Bob, no creí que fueran tantas sus canciones. Y por eso no sabia cual era la nueva canción.

-Oye ¿Acaso sabes cual es la nueva canción de Bob?- Pregunte a un chico ayudante que estaba cerca.

-Para ser una fan no sabes.- Me dijo socarronamente. Tal vez no me conoce para hablarme así.

-No es para mí…

-Es para tu novio ¿Cierto?- Me interrumpió brutalmente. Este chico se quiere ganar vales gratis por mis cachetadas.

-¿Y si fuera así?- Le conteste lo mas fríamente que pude, al parecer noto mi aura ya que retrocedió un poco.

-Son los que están en azul.- Me contesto igual de frio.

-Gracias.- Tome uno y comencé a caminar.

-Oye, eres muy linda. Cuando te fastidies de tu novio, ya sabes donde encontrarme…

Fue ahí donde me di la vuelta. No estaba nada mal. Era alto, con cabello azabache y ojos verdes. Su piel era blanca y tenía una sonrisa casi igual a la de Yoh… pero no era él. Sus iris esmeralda se posaron en mi y me observo de abajo hacia arriba. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir tal escrutinio, así que, me adentre en su mente para saber que pensaba.

-¡Pervertido!- Grite un poco para después ensartar y dejar una gran marca rojiza en su mejilla derecha. Esta vez use la izquierda. Camine frustrada y algo avergonzada hacia la caja.- ¿Cuánto seria?- Lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

-Son treinta y cuatro yenes. Pero ¿Que le sucede señorita?, hace un momento no estaba de ese humor.

-Aquí tiene. ¿Sabe? Un ayudante suyo no es más que un pervertido.

-¿Te refieres al chico alto con ojos verdes?- Solo asentí con la cabeza afirmando.- Bueno, le gustan mucho las jovencitas. Tiene veinticinco años, pero aun no se ha casado. No creo que el tenga conocimiento de tu compromiso, discúlpalo.

Solo le dirigí una mirada, no soy buena con las palabras. Salí del establecimiento y camine hacia la pensión. El viento provocaba que se mecieran mis cabellos y mi falda, la cual trataba de que no se levantase mucho.

Cinco treinta de la tarde. A esa hora ya debe de estar en casa Yoh haciendo la merienda. Un gruñido, me di cuenta de que no había probado bocado en la tarde por estar buscando el estúpido regalo.

Deslice la puerta de la entrada. Me quite los zapatos y camine hacia la cocina. Al no percibir un olor de comida, me di cuenta de que Yoh aun no había llegado, y como no esperaría a que el llegara, serví un poco de galletas en un plato y fui a ver una de mis novelas.

**...**

**Y&A**

**...**

Nueve cuarentaicinco. Y el bobo de Yoh aun no llega a casa. No es que esté preocupada, se sabe defender muy bien de los peligros, es el mejor Shaman que existe. No lo iba a esperar toda la noche, así que, me levante y apague el televisor.

Cuando termine de ponerme mi yukata para dormir, me fui a lavar los dientes y de ahí, fui a depositar la canción en el futon del cuarto de Yoh. No pude evitar acariciar un poco la almohada y emitir risilla traviesa que se escapo de mis labios.

**...**

**Y&A**

**...**

Once en punto. El enano cabezón no sabe hacer las cosas bien. Solo le dije que lo entretuviera un poco, no todo el día. Fue en ese momento que escuche como abrían la puerta. Subían lentamente las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido y pasaron de largo mi habitación. Supuse que ya entro a la suya y comencé a cerrar los ojos mas tranquila.

De un momento a otro, Yoh entro a mi habitación; sin embargo, yo fingía haberme dormido horas antes de su arribo. Solo se arrodillo junto a mí un poco, acariciando mis cabellos suavemente.

-Se que ahora no me escuchas, pero mañana por la mañana no te lo podre decir… muchas gracias por el detalle.- Susurro a mi oído, tanto que sentí un poco de escalofríos. Seguidamente me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de ahí.

-Por nada.- Dije en voz baja. Acariciando bobamente la mejilla que hizo contacto con sus labios. Quizás, no todos los detalles no sean cursis e inútiles.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Bueno, aqui esta, se que algunas actitudes no van con Anna y otras si. Me encanto cuando le dio la cachetada a ese pervertido. Pero, chicas, este personaje se volvera algo importante, asi que no lo pierdan de vista. Quiero dar un agradecimiento a **Ashiteru.k**, **snoopyter**, **Ossalia** y **SweetAngel91** por leerlo. Que bueno que les gusto chicas, espero y este tambien les haya gustado. Por cierto, gracias por sus reviews.

_Besos, Tsuki._


End file.
